


A Touch of Seasoning

by SnarkyLlama



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyLlama/pseuds/SnarkyLlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru eats nori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch of Seasoning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Touch

Shindou was nibbling on seasoned nori snacks. A few flakes broke from the sheet of seaweed and drifted down onto his shirt. Akira tried to focus on them, instead of on Shindou's lips. It was difficult, though. Shindou's lips would be just a bit salty. Akira could... well, he couldn't quite imagine himself being daring enough to lean in for a taste. But Shindou's fingers would also be just a touch salty. He could imagine that, tiny grains of salt gritty against his own lips. They'd be a perfect contrast to the rough of Shindou's calluses rubbing against his tongue.


End file.
